This invention pertains to packers used in earth wells and particularly to a hydraulically set retrievable packer having dual mandrels and a novel slip anchoring system.
A similar well packer is disclosed and claimed in U.S. application Ser. No. 372,138 filed April 27, 1982. Both the packer of this invention and the packer of the aforementioned application can be utilized in the WELL FLOW CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,472 to John C. Gano. Numerous operational and safety requirements of prior well flow control systems of this type require numerous complicated, costly and often large downhole equipment packages and components.
The packer of this invention can be very effectively used to replace slip joints, the casing hanger nipple, the casing hanger, the hanger packer and the tubing hanger of the previously mentioned patented well flow control system and provide further benefits when utilized in that system or in similar well flow systems.
Those skilled in slip anchoring system art should readily recognize that the system utilized on the well packer of this invention could be used to anchor a variety of well tools in wells.